


Perfect in Any Version

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Reunion Fic, Tumblr Prompt, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to just get it out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect in Any Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150263636255/i-wrote-this-one-for-ladydrace-who-wanted-a-no)!!

Derek could hear as the Jeep’s harsh rattle died away and Stiles hopped out onto the gravel drive. He gnawed on his lip as he debated whether he would actually go through with his plan. On the one hand, Stiles seemingly had had no plans to come home for break until he’d found out Derek had returned. On the other hand, Stiles would likely have done the same if he’d found out Cora was back in town. Derek knew for a fact however, that Stiles did not keep in touch with his little sister like he did with Derek. He also knew, assuming Stiles’ rambling postcards were thorough, which he assumed they were, that Stiles had not dated anyone since breaking up with Malia more than a year ago. About the time he’d decided to reconnect with Derek.

Derek had to do this.

“Dereekkkk!” The werewolf jumped at his name, accompanied by the loud pounding of a fist on the iron door. “You gonna let me in?” He wondered how lost in thought he’d been to miss Stiles ringing the bell.

Wiping his palms on his jeans, Derek jogged over to the front door before clearing his throat and sliding it open. What breath he had left in him escaped in a rush as he saw the young man at his threshold. Stiles was taller than him now, still slightly built in the body with shoulders that were more impossibly broad than they had been before. His hair was the same length as when Derek had left but Stiles used less product now and it looked soft and relaxed. He wore slim khakis, his classic converse and a fitted forest green sweater.

Derek swallowed noticeably before remembering he should say something.

“Hi.” He couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles’ face as the younger man’s lips quirked up into a soft grin. The corners of his eyes crinkled happily and Derek thought it might be the most innocently happy he’s ever seen Stiles.

“Hey Der.” Stiles was the only one in Beacon Hills who ever called him by a nickname and Derek couldn’t miss how the single syllable had made Stiles’ heart pick up.

They stood still, just looking at one another, until a beep sounded from the kitchen and Derek jerked away in surprise before remembering the cause.

“I, uh, made some coffee for you, if you want to come in now.”

Stiles nodded awkwardly as he cleared his throat and scuffed his feet briefly on the entryway mat. “Uh, yeah, coffee would be great. Thanks.”

Derek watched as he toed his shoes off and padded into the kitchen in his thin socks.

“How do you take it now?” Derek asked as he poured two mug-fulls.

“Just a little milk thanks.”  

As Stiles took the mug in his long fingers, Derek took a deep, shaky breath and spoke.

“I like you.” That wasn’t how that was supposed to come out. Oh god, how am I supposed to go from there? “We should date.” Yes, Derek, exactly like that.

Stiles had just taken his first sip of coffee as Derek spoke and he immediately choked, sending coffee spewing not just all over the counter, but up through his nose as well.

“Agh, son of a- Up the nose, really? Fuck, that’s hot.” Wide-eyed and red-faced, Derek grabbed a towel and held it out for Stiles to blow his nose with.

“I’m so sorry Stiles. Are you okay?” Stiles didn’t answer immediately, still preoccupied with clearing the milk and coffee from his sinuses and Derek continued his anxious rambling. “Shit, this was a bad idea. I should have known this wouldn’t go well.”

Without thinking, Derek simply walked out of the kitchen and went to stand and stare out of the large wall of windows as he’d once done anytime he was worried. He wasn’t sure how long Stiles let him stand there when suddenly tentative hands were gliding around his waist from behind. Derek turned his head minutely in surprise to find Stiles’ chin rested on his shoulders as his long fingers squeezed Derek’s sides reassuringly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Stiles spoke quietly. “And it would have been perfect no matter how you’d said it.”

Derek released a huff of disbelieving laughter, though his cheeks had turned a pleased shade of pink. “You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I would mean that in any version of us being together.”

An electric chill shot through Derek’s spine at the rare serious edge in Stiles’ tone and he turned around in the younger man’s arms to find no ounce of humor in his face.

“So we’re really together then?” Derek asked in confirmation, feeling strangely young and fragile in the face of Stiles’ certainty. He received a simple nod in answer. “Do you maybe wanna try finishing that coffee I made then?”

Stiles chuckled at the abrupt change in topic and he nodded happily. “I’ll need a new cup though. Definitely got some snot in there.”

“Gross.” Derek winced playfully, happy at how easily they’d transitioned from friends to more. “How old are you again?”

“Old enough for you.” Stiles answered smartly before aiming a wink Derek’s way and prancing back off to the kitchen.

They spent the rest of the evening sipping coffee and twining their stockinged feet together under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
